User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome! Congratulations on starting My Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley heyy can i join this roleplay!-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 19:38, September 10, 2010 (UTC) cool thanks i think i might know some people who will want to join. BTW is it TD character or custom characters-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 19:41, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Designers Sign-Ups Sign-ups are open! Get the first and best spot! #Jamie- Kate4TDWT #Karl - TDobsessed88- #Monica - CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 14:28, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Johnny - Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 17:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Ethan - TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 20:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) #Dallas-User:Dallas1185 ##Here ends the prize line ---- #Barbie-I'm Barbie!! #Katina- Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 16:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) #Jessica- -TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 16:18, September 12, 2010 (UTC) - # # No more spots! Only ten can go in. Sign up now and call friends! The first five will get a little surprise! Leave your signature on the first empty spot. TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 20:28, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I GOT IT! OK! So I think I know a way for me to become admin! So you know how I am in the catagory users? Well also put me in the catagory ADMINS! Perfect no? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:12, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I thought...you know the above. But if I'm not that's TOTALLY cool. :) Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhh...dude it's YOUR wiki. Who am I to tell you what to do? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) And your one of MINE! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:26, September 11, 2010 (UTC) HEY-O! It's Kate! Just wanted to ask...are you going to have, like, if my charater becomes friends with someone will you have a Jamie-____ Friendship Because that would be cool....Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:23, September 12, 2010 (UTC) THanks! It's so cool that more and more people are joining! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And IRC? Really? How bout Chatango...Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:33, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhhhhhhhh...i ave NO clue! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 15:39, September 12, 2010 (UTC) /* Katina's Audition Interview */ Well, Katina, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... Katina: Well I grew up in Paris! Spent my whole life travling. I am a desinger....DUH! And I own a LOT of clothes...*ring* Hold on! A fault and a virtue of yours... Katina: '*laughs* Fault? *ring ring* Hold on! This is important..........Anyway! My virtue! Well....I am just to WONDERFUL! Why did you sign-up? '''Katina: '''Who wouldn't LOVE my clothes? ]Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Katina: '''Ummm.. DUH! ] Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Katina: '''None. *ring* Hold on! Jamie's Audition Interview Well, Jamie, right? Okay, tell us a bit about you... Jamie: Well my sister is so GOOD AT EVERYTHINGG! It's hard to kinda be unique. So I.... A fault and a virtue of yours... '''Jamie: '''A fault? Well first of all because of my sister I have a bit of an obssession with winning. But that makes me determand! And THAT'S my vurtue! Why did you sign-up? '''Jamie: '''Well my sister is SO good at everything EXCEPT desgining clothes which is my talent so... Do you think you can win? Why/why not? '''Jamie: '''Clothes are my pasion! My life! I've made SO many. I've shoped for SO many! ] Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jamie: '''Is my sister in this compatition? Karl's audition '''Tell us a little about yourself.- ' 'Karl:'Well i am the perfect guy. I am captain of my football team, and evrybody loves me. ALso i am a straight A student. I am the guy everybody dresses like, so you can call me a trend setter. '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Karl: '''Well one fault about me is if i win something a get a little arrogant. A virtue of mine is i am determined and competitive. '''Why did you sign up: Karl: '''I signed up because i want everybody to look good, kinda like me. I think everyone deserves the chance to be popular and if they wear what i do they will be popular. Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Karl: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is distraction. There is definately going to be some hot girls making their design and i will get distracted and they will make a better design than me! Monica's Interview Tell us a bit about you... Monica: ''Well, what's not to love about me? I'm everything you want in a 90 pound package! I've got the looks, body, and style for this competition. Once I win this competition, everyone will know the face of Monica! '' a fault and a virtue of yours Monica: ''A fault? Everything I do is right! I have no faults, but virtues I do! I have a virtue of seduction and manipulation! Everyone else in this competition better watch out for me'' Why did you sign up? Monica: ''Why did I sign up? Easy, to win! I came also to become famous, but I can do that easily!'' Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Monica: ''Of course I can! I've got a passion for fashion and a little trick up my sleeve!'' Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Monica: Maybe some of the challenges, but I'll get over it! Ethan's Audition Interview Tell Us a bit about yourself... A fault and a virtue of yours Ethan:Hmm?I guess it would be keeping the ladies off of me.I'm like a chick magnet.You know the chicks love skaters.I'm also not the smartest crayon in the crayon box.A virture of mine is that I am very determined about things I really want. Why did you sign up? I singed up to impress the ladies.Chicks also dig rich guys.I also want to win to prove to my parents that I'm not as worthless as they thought. Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Of course I think I can win.I'm the best competitor here.I also think that I can charm my way to the finals! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Maybe if I like a girl I'll fall head over heels for her and get distracted.Or if I break every bone in my body! Hey I just joined the Roleplay if theres any specific things you want me to do for it just tell me thanx for the offer :)-User:Dallas1185 Ok cool Do i answer them as my character or as myself-User:Dallas1185 Dallas' Interview #tell us abit about you...:I am a very competitive person and love to win and I'll do anything to do it. #A fault and a virtue of yours:I have alot of confidence in myslef and that is usually my downfall #why did you sign up?:I love winning and making new friends so this is a good way to do both. #do you think you can win? Why/why not?:Definitley.I don't think I even have to tell you. #which obstacles do you think you will have for winning?:I have trouble using friends to get to the end and win but like I said I will do anything to win. -User:Dallas1185 Thanks Thanks for the offer but no. Next time you have one I will join it for sure User:Dylan7205 May I sign up for Total Drama Designers (TDD) please? If so thank you! I'm Barbie!! Johnny's Interview Tell us a bit about you... Johnny: ''Well, I am a handsome gentleman, and the women love me!'' a fault and a virtue of yours Johnny: ''Well, I screwed up in my past, but i don't wish to talk about that at this time, but virtues, I have! I have the virtue of humor, which I impress the ladies with!'' Why did you sign up? Johnny: ''To win, of course!'' Do you think you can win? Why/why not? Johnny: ''I don't think I stand a chance with my sister in the game! She's going for me first, so I'mm gonna need an alliance!'' Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? Johnny: ''Well, my sister!! She's gonna do whatever she can to get rid of me! '' Barbie Interview! Tell us about you: 'Barbie:I am really smart and really nice and really pretty! But I never met my mom. '''Tell us a fault and a virtue about you: '''Barbie:My fault has to be that I am so nice I'm always suckered into alliances! My virtue is that I can contact the spirit world to help me in the competion! '''Why did you sign up?: '''Barbie:To make new friends and maybe find a boyfriend... '''Barbie, do you think you can win? Why or why not? '''Barbie:I guess I can win. I mean I'm really nice and doesn't everyone like the nice girl? '''What obstacles do you think you will have for winning?: '''Barbie: Mean people, and maybe alliances! -I'm Barbie!! New girl This is marcy she is going to be apart of my alliance.-User:Dallas1185 Jessica's Audition '''Tell us a little about yourself.- ' 'Jessica:'Well i am the popular girl. I am captain of my cheerleading team, and i do awesome at it. ALso i am a straight D student, that's good right. I am he trend setter of the schoool so i guess you like me! '''What one Fault and Virtue of yourself: Jessica: '''Well one fault about me is if i am not very smart. A virtue of mine is, wait what's a virtrue *gets told* oh okay well a virtue of mine is i am veryy pretty. '''Why did you sign up: Jessica: '''I signed up because fashion is awesome, i love to dress my self up in the morning the afternoon and at night time! Which obstacles do you think you will have for winning? '''Jessica: Well one obstacle i might have for winning is my brainpower. i guess i might have to get smarter over the cource of the time i have Marcy's interviw #tell us abit about you...: I'm not here to make friends I'm here to win and do nothing else! #A fault and a virtue of yours: None............ except for maybe my irrational fear of snakes don't judge me! #why did you sign up?: I thought it was a good way to get my name out into the world of fame #do you think you can win? Why/why not?: Of course and I was born to win this thing #which obstacles do you think you will have for winning: None except for maybe the snake thing but other than that none ? are you going to have a roleplay after this? User:Dylan7205 K I will join the next 1 hope this one goes good User:Dylan7205 So You have 10 contestants in TDD? User:Dylan7205 Cool Are you going to have Userboxes? Cool. User:Dylan7205 OK I don't maybe you could get Dallas1185 to do them he has made a few. TDD is aweosome so far I like it. User:Dylan7205 Signing Up Okey, I would love to be in this. So here is the character I made up. Three (The Easy Going Girl) Bio: Ever since Three was watching Total Drama, she liked it. And she joined, to show that an easy going attitude can get you far. And because she knows she can win. ~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 20:50, September 12, 2010 (UTC) TDD So is it to late to ask if I can join if I can't I will be fine User:Dylan7205 I F I'M NOT LATE HERE IS MY CHARACTER K Dallas1185 told me I might be late and he was right thanks :c User:Dylan7205 ? I don't even know why I asked at the last minute User:Dylan7205 Sorry Sorry I wasted up your time User:Dylan7205 Are you going to make a userbox for Karl and Jessica? Also where do i post my pics?-TDobsessed88 ♫ Oh Izzy! My little Izzy! Why'd I ever let you go! ♫ 21:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Are you going to have songs that you think describe the contestants? Cause THAT would be cool! Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I got some songs already: Barbie Girl - Barbie Stronger - Jamie Too Cool - Katina OMG - Karl What do you think? Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 21:51, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Stronger is Kayne West! Even though I HATE Keyne I like that song. Kate4TDWT Major Noah fan 22:03, September 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you know who Barbnie likes?I'm Barbie!! So you saw what I wrote on Kate's talkpage that I asked her to delete?I'm Barbie!! Hey! Can you make a Dallas-Katina page? Cause of the kiss? THANKS HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 00:24, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 Do you know what season 2 is going to be named User:Dylan7205 Userbox Can you make a usebox that says This user supports the friendship between Barbie Dallas and Jessica and one that says This user isn't afraid to say what they mean just like Marcy.Thanx-User:Dallas1185 Vote How do you vote?-User:Dallas1185 Ok 1 problem I don't have an email address :P-User:Dallas1185 Nevermind Thanx for the option but my friends letting me use her e-mail address for the competition thanx I'll send my vote in now :)-User:Dallas1185 New Article/Userbox There should be a MarcyxStefano DiMarco usebox and a page about it haha-User:Dallas1185 Awesome Haha Awesome.-User:Dallas1185 Season 2 It could be called Total Drama Adventrue User:Dylan7205 Here it is It is all about 14 Teens who come to a Boat Dock to see that they will live on a cruise and do challenges aroung the world where you will have to explore the Place you are at and do Challenges based on your destination. People 7 Boys &7 Girls 2 Hosts are 1 boy 1 girl. Do you like it? User:Dylan7205 Questino about it Do I have to be the host? :I User:Dylan7205 K Do you want to be the host? User:Dylan7205 K Looks like it's settled you are the host I will get the people to join when you want e to. User:Dylan7205 K Looks like it's settled you are the host I will get the people to join when you want me to. User:Dylan7205 TDA For total drama adventure I thought we should have one host and eleven contestants User:Dylan7205 Me and Marcy We won the 2nd challenge?-User:Dallas1185 I'm Sorry I'm sorry Stefano, I quit the game! I'll still be on to see what's going on, but I'm too busy and I never have free time to do challenges anymore. I'm sorry that i have to, but I didn't think I would last long anyway. Maybe next roleplay I'll join, but for now I can't. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry Stefano, I quit the game! I'll still be on to see what's going on, but I'm too busy and I never have free time to do challenges anymore. I'm sorry that i have to, but I didn't think I would last long anyway. Maybe next roleplay I'll join, but for now I can't. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:54, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry Stefano, I quit the game! I'll still be on to see what's going on, but I'm too busy and I never have free time to do challenges anymore. I'm sorry that i have to, but I didn't think I would last long anyway. Maybe next roleplay I'll join, but for now I can't. I'm sorry. Sincerely, Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) TDA On Total Drama Adventure 1 host 11 contestants User:Dylan7205 Umm... So I'm playing in this? -tyman618 TDA I got USer:Coreman7658 to join Total Drama Adventure User:Dylan7205 When? When? -Tyman618 TDA Can you help do the interviews and character pages User:Dylan7205 Well... We should talk to him. We should let him know how we feel and tell him to stop. If worse comes to worse he might have to be banned. HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:12, September 15, 2010 (UTC)W WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??! GO TALK TO HIM! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I have to quit the roleplay :( Sorry I'm kind of busy at the moment. I have to focus on school right now. Hopefully I can do the next roleplay. I'm really sorry hope your not mad. Sincerely, TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 04:20, September 15, 2010 (UTC) K Your right I shouldn't take charge of a project your doing I will tell everyone to leave the stuff on your talk page. User:Dylan7205 Are you going to start doing the auditions User:Dylan7205 TDA What exactly do the characters have to do on TDA I was just wondering.-User:Coreman7658 Sorry Sorry for being controling here is my TDA Character if there is not enough people I have a second person User:Dylan7205 Character Here is my character for TDA -User:Coreman7658 Elimination Is there gonna be an elimination tonight?-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Ok cool sounds epic!-HIGH SCHOOL NEVER ENDS! Thanks Hey Stefano, if I can ever come back for anything, just to help for a challenge, it would be an honor, because I have something I saw happen, and now that I'm gone, I can't reveal the secret, so please, I saw something, and I need everyone to know! Love Always, Monica CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:01, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Yay!` Awesome, just let me know! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) HEYA! Now we need some more userboxes: StefanoxJamie This user thinks that Stefano made a bad choice. What was Jamie thinking? This user feels bad for Marcy. ETC. You DON'T HAVE TO! It's JUST an idea! HAHAHAHAH! Am I laughing too much? 01:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey...I don't know how to add vids. Sad right? Would you add them for me? I'LL DO EVERYTHING ELSE! I was thinking "Stop and Stare" or "Telophone" You chose what's better for Jaims. I'm a complex person. 19:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) After I saw all the "showing off" that Lady Gaga did....I don't think it's totally appropiate. Do you? If you tell me how to I'll change it to Stop and Stare. I'm a complex person. 19:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Why did Jess leve i thought her party dress would win! :'( Oh wellTDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. So BarbiexDallas just happened. So maybe and episode called "Hurricane Katina" when Katina comes back and she saw what happened. I'm a complex person. 00:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) no prob just wondering Karl is going to keep getting immunity to fight for jessica!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So what about my idea? "Hurricane Katina" I'm a complex person. 00:43, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It's just an idea! Any more userboxes coming out? I'm a complex person. 00:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Fine Ok sorry you said the only thing that happened was the groin kick so I was confused but anyway ok fine.-User:Dallas1185 Stefano Chat Jamie: Why'd you kiss me? Tell me the truth. *moves closer* I'm a complex person. 01:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *steps closer* And what about Marcy? I'm a complex person. 01:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Really. *moves face closer to his* You sure about that. Because it's me ''or ''her. ''I'm a complex person. 01:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Jamie: *kisses his then backs away* One you break up with her...*moves closer* I'm all yours. *winks and walks away* I'm a complex person. 01:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) did you think of challenge 5?!?!?!?TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) TDD I never knew who is the new host for it. Is it kaicey? User:Dylan7205 Marcy's reaction Marcy: *looks at him for a second than begins to laugh* Oh Stefano I knew I wasn't going to get an advantage right after you stopped being the host *smiles* but now that your not the host *slaps him in the face* I'm not afraid to do that anymore *winks than walks* oh and p.s. Stefano nobody breaks up with me and gets away with it. *continues to walk away*-User:Dallas1185 Jamie Talk Jamie: *txt* Ok come on into the room and whatever and just kiss me. IN front of everyone. I'm a complex person. 14:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Can I? Can I create a welcome template? Please? I would like this wiki to have a nice welcome template to it. I'm a complex person. 16:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm having trouble with that. Here's what I got: WOW The wiki looks AWESOME! How did you change the logo for the wiki? Oh and how did you change the color and background of thw wiki?TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 22:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Elimination I have a question about the elimination.-User:Dallas1185 Question Answer me honestly 2 things who voted for me and why I was really eliminated.-User:Dallas1185 Ok fine And one last thing I like how you protected your character and Jamie that's it good luck.-User:Dallas1185 Question? Is there any way that I can return to the competiton? Now that I have found time to do challenges, I thought I might have a chance to return???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll make up for all the challenges I missed!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES but do I have to be Chris or can I (please) be Johnny???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!! thanks X 10000000!!! Does that mean I pick challenges? Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, too far!! Thank you so much for the oppritunity!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) True, trust me, I would've done the same! So should the remaining contestants send the votes to me?Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:14, September 19, 2010 (UTC) dude why do you keep adding characters? BTW are you going to have them win! So I'm back in the game??? YESSSSJohnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OkayTDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 01:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) When do I return to the game???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 14:32, September 19, 2010 (UTC) So that'll be like tonight???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 14:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The Runway's soon, so will I be returning???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) WOOHOO! AWESOME! THANKS! I'm a complex person. 01:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm not I'm not just good luck dude No problem Sorry you misunderstood and I didn't try as hard because I was trying to give the others a chance.-User:Dallas1185 Yeah Yeah thanx.-User:Dallas1185 ? Amy is a contestant now how did she join? I thought it was to late to come in to TDD? User:Dylan7205 Roleplay Hey, can you please join my roleplay??? Its called Total Drama Fasionista, sorry, I didn't copy the title, but it'll kinda be the same concept. Can you please join?? http://tdroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Fashionista wait.. what editing website do you use to edit things like stefano and Kaicey, to edit characters i use sumopaint tell me if you use something different!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 17:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) isn't that like gimp 2!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 17:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) oh because i also have gimp 2 is it better for you because you pay for it?TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 17:10, September 19, 2010 (UTC) TDD Why did Johnny come back? I like him but He came back and a new person came but do you have a answer? you told me it was to late to join. User:Dylan7205 K K but why did Amy join new people were not allowed User:Dylan7205 oh so should i start using it? Talking to Stefano Jamie: Hey Stefano, I think we should talk. Jamie: *looks "shocked"* Well if THAT'S the way you feel. I'm just so glad were friends! Right? Jamie: It doesn't matter. *leaves* Jamie: Talk to Marcy. Make amends. Everyone will be happy. Bye. *leaves* Jamie: Your just a ladies man, not Noah. NOW LET ME GO! *leaves* Jamie: *runs back* Try Marcy's sister. Much nicer. Much prettier. Runway Hey, I won't be able to attend the runway, sorry!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Barbie:Sure! I love backstabbing!!! I say I'm nice but I'm an antagonist! I'm playing "Heather".Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Barbie: I agree! He'll never win immunity dressed like that! I love your designs though!Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( EEE!!! YESSS!!! Thank you soo Much!! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 20:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) I dunno, but he's kinda a jerk, so yeah, sure! Barbie still needs to do the challenge.CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 20:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Barbie:Thanks! Wanna be friends? Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( Barbie: Thanks! Wanna form an allinace? I bet we'll make it to the final two together! Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( I did my challenges, I heard from my bro whoever doesn't do the challenge gets 3 automatic votes!!! Jonna did her challenge, so if Sean doesn't do his, then he's deffy gone!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 20:36, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Barbie:Ok!Barbie misses Dallas! :( Barbie wants Jamie back!! :( GO VOTE!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 20:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Elimination Are we doing one tonight?-User:Dallas1185 Hey! Just wanted to drop by! Say hi! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 23:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) HEY HEY! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 00:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I guess....*cough* Cameo. *cough*....JK! I love just watching! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 00:50, September 21, 2010 (UTC) The penultimite? NICE! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this!Jonna: Oooo! Manly!. 01:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) BTW:What ar you going to call it? "Peanut Butter and Jamie" (peanut butter and jam), "Once Upon a Jamie" (you know), my favorite, "Your Dead" TDS is TDS like TDD? Where you have to design clothes. User:Dylan7205 Elimination Are we doing one now I think were all done.-User:Dallas1185 Late Is it too late to sign up for Total Drama Stars??? I signed up, and I think I deserve a spot!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 10:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Brandi! Here's Brandi the dumb blonde daddies girl who probably would have to do the show due to a court sentence or she wants more attention for herslef. Brandi.png|Here's Brandi the dumb blonde daddies girl who probably would have to do the show due to a court sentence or she wants more attention. Haha yeah other than the kind of big head what do you think of her? XD-User:Dallas1185 It's cool and thanx she's actually a pretty old character I just never used her.-User:Dallas1185 what? But what about Paula? Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this! Jonna: Ooooooo! Manly. 23:01, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Just wanted an explanation! Seth: You don't know HOW much gel I put in to keep it like this! Jonna: Ooooooo! Manly. 23:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) TDS... Awesome!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 23:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) TDS Do I have to write challenges for TDS??? Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool! Jhoanna's actually 1 of my fav's!!! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 01:23, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, those characters are fine, but can you change Nick out for another girl character. I prefer two girls. :P~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 02:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I signed up as Katy and James not Denise i think denise is to ugly Katy is better! :'( TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 02:22, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you remove me from TDS please? I'm really busy with school and I can only be in a few roleplays. With TDS i'm in too many. Sorry. Barbie is winning for Dallas and Jamie! Can the deadline for the pics be do on sunday because tonight i have a football game and saturday i am busy too TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) K. :)~☾♥numbuh3♥☽Talk 20:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) No, it's fine!!! I think competing would be funner in a way, I just signed up as host bc i knew it would start soon and I wanted it to start, so I took hosting position Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 22:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey I just made a role play signup and someone deleted it. User:Dylan7205 Question...? What do you use to make the characters? and how do you do it??? They're awesome!!!! CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 00:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW RIGHT! I KNOW! I wanted my girl to be the REALLY smart one. (like me! lol) BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SHE'S THAT HOT GEINUS! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 19:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW! She's the NICE girl! The HOT girl! The SMART girl! Why not the PERFECT girl!???!?! SHE IS!?!?!?!!?!?!!?!?!?!?!? GRRRR! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 19:57, October 1, 2010 (UTC) AND DON'T FORGET '''CHRIS'S DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!!! '''I had that idea WAY before her! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 20:06, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I KNOW! So are you going to let any more "Barbies" join? And what do you mean by coping quotes? And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 20:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. So maybe I good play the PERFECT charater. LOL. JK. What do you think of my new charater "Johnna" (i did NOT copy the name from you, i baised her off of a girl from school) if you want the bio just tell me. And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 20:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) It's John with an "ah" at the end. She is the "Musical Talent" And the BEST SINGER EVAH! And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 20:26, October 1, 2010 (UTC) But was going to make her gorgeous, but if I do, NO ONE will listen. That happened with Layla-Kate. And her butt is scrawny and flat-Dude, why where you looking at her butt? 20:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I got your message. I'm sorry that I didn't reply as soon as you wrote your message. I had to let my brother check his Facebook for a while. I just got your newest message a couple of seconds ago. And it's my friends at school who betray me. Those backstabbing, lying, jerkfaces..... Anyway you said you wanted to talk to me for a while before I wouldn't be online very much. So I'm here. Barbiegirlvolcano No it's nothing anyone said to me here. I'm just really upset about school today... stupid math test. And my "friends". I'm gonna miss everyone here. Is there anything else you want to talk about? Barbiegirlvolcano Am an idiot! I feel REALLY bad. AND YOU SHOULD TOO! I'm an AWFUL person! I made my appology and YOU MAKE YOUR TOO! I feel so bad! Thank you MECH, but I MENT to spell it like that.NEW SCANNER! 03:05, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Is my appology good enough? Thank you MECH, but I MENT to spell it like that.NEW SCANNER! 14:37, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I know.I'm just grateful for friends like you guys. Thank you MECH, but I MENT to spell it like that.NEW SCANNER! 14:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi In TDS can I be 2 people User:Dylan7205 here is a pic of Liz Logo Hey I was just wondering how you made the logo for yourwiki because every time I try to upload one it says that it's too big? I'm talking about the new wiki look.TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 02:13, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay can you make it for me if it's not a problem?TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 16:14, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Delilah and Cameron Here they are! Delilah.png|Delilah Cameren.PNG|Cameron HEY GUESS WHAT?!? WHAT? WHAT? 18:03, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey TDISF I know your wiki now it's this one..XD Well I wanted to say hi,so Hi![[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| '''shooting stars!']] 22:47, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Will You Join Total Drama Finale? This is one my favorite wikis now!I love this wiki!Can you join Total Drama Finale?You can be up to 3 or 5 characters.Please.Thanks if you wanna join!Have Fun!Drama786 23:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 Link and Where Roleplay Will Take Place On This Wiki.Search Total Drama Finale.It will take place on the same page. http://tdiseriesroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Finale Good Luck!Drama786 00:16, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 Why? Instead you or somebody delete it!After trying to being nice.I thought this wiki was fun.Drama786 00:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 What a waste.I shouldn't have came here in the first place.Well then i'll just create Total Drama Finale at another roleplay wikiDrama786 00:47, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Drama786 Can I join your rp :D. Jake loves 02:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Well when will it become active again. And last question. What season or you on. TDS TDD or what